Snow Dream Japan
by Angel of pure darkness
Summary: A few fights and threats, what's going to happen next?......*Taito*.....chapter 6....
1. A suprising football match

Chibi megami: here I am again my complete insperation for this story came from SSX Tricky a totally awesome game.  
  
Yamato: *^_^* Yeah I get to go snowboarding *hugs chibi megami and passing Ray to death*  
  
Ray: *o_O* Help I'm being raped  
  
Kai: *-_-u* Yamato let ray go  
  
Yamato: Oooopps, sorry  
  
Chibi megami: Disclaimer time again!!!!! *-_-*  
  
Kai: I wanna do it  
  
Yamato: no you got to do it in the first story *punches Kai*  
  
*Yamato and Kai are fighting*  
  
Ray: I'll gladly do it for you chibi-kun, chibi megami does not own Digimon or any of the characters, she doesn't own me or Kai either.  
  
Chibi megami: *sobs* I wish I did though  
  
*yamato stops fighting and runs to chibi megami and hugs her*  
  
Yamato: what did you do now  
  
Ray: Nothing I only did the disclaimer *hugs chibi megami as well*  
  
Kai: I think we should start the story  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~Snow Dream Japan*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 - A surprising footballmatch  
  
It was one fine sunny day and Taichi was walking home from school. He was looking forward to the big cup game, his team FC Odaiba was taking part in this afternoon. Taichi was hoping that all of his friends would come and watch it, even though he knew two of them that couldn't be there. Because Taichi was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Takeru and Daisuke come up behind him.  
  
"Hey Tai!"  
  
"Huh! Oh, hi TK, Davis!" Taichi said a bit startled.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, just thinking about the big match I have today. You guys are coming right?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, right TA!" Daisuke said with a lot of enthusiasm.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you it's TK, and yeah of course were coming Tai!"  
  
"Great! Say TK have you heard from Matt recently?"  
  
"Yes, I spoke to him before yesterday. Said he was doing really great! He is definitely more out going nowadays. He hangs a lot with Mimi, they have been snowboarding for 3 years now." Takeru had a smile on his face when he said that.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know Matt went in for extreme sports. If I had known I would of asked him to join my Football team."  
  
"I don't think he goes for football Taichi. Well I have to turn off here. I'll see you guys at the football match."  
  
"Yeah, bye TK, see ya Tai." Daisuke ran off in the opposite direction. Leaving Tai with his thought!  
  
It didn't take long for him to reach the apartment complex where he lived with his parents and sister. As he entered the front door he was greeted by his sister Hikari.  
  
"Hey Taichi, nervous about your match this afternoon."  
  
"Yeah a bit, but I think it will go alright. I'm so glad that everyone is coming."  
  
"Ashame Yamato and Mimi aren't going to be there though."  
  
"I know, I wish they were. I especially miss Yamato. I havn't seen him in ages."  
  
Hikari knew that Yamato ment a lot to Taichi, she really hoped Yamato would come and visit soon.  
  
*~*~*~at Takerus*~*~*~  
  
Takeru walked up the flight of stairs to his apartment he lived in with his mother and was thinking of the next few hours with his friends. He opened the door to find all the mail still laying on the floor.  
  
*I guess Mum hasn't been home yet*  
  
He looked threw the mail in his hands and found one adressed to him, in graffiti style wrighting. He opend it and read it.  
  
Hey Teeks,  
  
It's me Yamato and Mimi. We hope your doing fine. Told Daisuke you love him yet, or was it Ken? Anyway we have included 10 backstage passes for the race at the "Snow Dream Japan" venue. It is this weekend and we so hope you guys can come. Greet everyone for us.  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Yamato & Meems  
  
P.S. See ya sooner than ya think, like later.  
  
Takeru looked at the letter again and was incredibly delighted that he could see his brother again after all this time. He hadn't seen Yamato for a year now. He had to scowled at his brother later for the remark about Davis and Ken though, but what puzzeld him was the PS. See ya sooner than you think, like later. What did it mean. He shrugged it of for the time being and got himself something to eat. Afterwards he got ready to go to Taichis football match.  
  
*~*~*~at Taichis*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry up Tai, or your going to be late!" Hikari yelled at her brother from the hallway.  
  
"I would if I could find my other footballboot."  
  
"Oh Tai, your hopeless. I think you left it in the livingroom after practice the other day."  
  
"Ah yeah, thanks sis."  
  
"No problem, now hurry up."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm ready."  
  
They both put their shoes on and left for the footballground. They arrived there after 30 minutes of walking. As they got there they were greeted by everyone.  
  
"Hey everyone, I have some great news." Takeru was literally bouncing on the spot.  
  
"What is Takeru, I have to go soon."  
  
"Oh yeah, right Tai. Well I got a letter from Matt and Mimi today, they gave me backstage passes for all of us. The race is this Saturday at the "Snow Dream Japan" Venue. Are you all going to go!"  
  
"Of course, we can't miss it. We finally get to see Yamato again as well as Mimi." Hikari was excited as well.  
  
"I'll be coming, don't have any exams next week."  
  
"That's cool Joe, then it's settled. We will all go together." Taichi was happy, he gets to see Yamato again.  
  
"Hey Tai, I hope you do great today. We will all be cheering for you." Sora said to encourage Taichi.  
  
His friends left for the stands after they had sorted their weekend plans out and wished Taichi luck. Taichi wasn't as nervous as everybody thought he might be. He got ready in the changing rooms for the 20 minute warm-up. After the warm-up the gaffer asigned each player to their positions. Taichi of course was positioned as a center forward, his favorite position.  
  
*~*~*~in the stands*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, look here they come." Miyako annouced with a lot of enthusiasm.  
  
"Hello football-fans, we welcome you to the 1st round of the Japanese Cup. FC Odaiba v. Yokohama kickers. We hope it's a fair match and let the best team win."  
  
The announcer was pretty loud, but they didn't care. It wasn't long until the match was under way. Both teams were pretty even, Taichi missed a few chance and hit the crossbar. The other team had a few chances as well, but couldn't seem to score either, mainly because the Odaiba goalkeeper was having a very good day.  
  
"I wish my brother would score soon, the tension is killing me."  
  
"I know what you mean Kari!" Daisuke had his eyes fixed on the game.  
  
"But I must say it has been very interesting so far, for a nill:nill draw."  
  
"I have to agree with Ken." Said Takeru after listening to most of conversation.  
  
Few minutes went by and it was half time.  
  
"I'm going to the little girls room, coming Miyako."  
  
"Sure, Kari."  
  
"Well, I can't wait for the second half to start, it makes me wish I was still playing football."  
  
"You decided to play Tennis, Miss Steffi Graff." Daisuke said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha, ha Daisuke, very funny."  
  
Miyako and Hikari returned and the second half started. After a few more chances for both sides, it was the 80th minute. Taichi was running into the penalty box, when he heard someone shout to him.  
  
"Come on Taichi, you can do it we know you can."  
  
"Yeah Taichi, come on."  
  
*wait a minute I know those voices!* Taichi thought and looked up. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"No, I don't believe it!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chibi megami: My second fic .. and it's football in this chapter... *^-^*  
  
Ray: Isn't it called soccer? *scratches his head*  
  
Chibi megami: Not where I come from, it's football always was and always will be.  
  
Ray: Oh!  
  
Kai: didn't you learn anything when we were in Europe?  
  
Yamato: Please review, even though I had a tiny part  
  
Chibi megami: don't worry sweety you'll have a bigger part soon  
  
Kai: Well we all have to go and train and chibi megami still has to wright a new chapter so bye  
  
All: *-_-u* Bye 


	2. The penalty

Chibi megami: Okay, I'm back. Thank you so much KellyQ, Sillie and Nine you are great  
  
Ray: Hello Nine, to answer your question, yes it is me and *hugs Kai* Kai from Beyblade *^-^*  
  
Chibi megami: Ray don't get to carried away *-_-u*  
  
Yamato: I finally get an appearance, don't  
  
Chibi megami: Yes, of course you do, but...  
  
Ray & Yamato: But...?  
  
Chibi megami: I'm drawing up a blank, oh no *runs into bedroom* *bang* *slams door*  
  
All: *o_O*  
  
Kai: I'll go and see *-_-u*  
  
Ray: Yeah, Kai to the rescue *starts jumping up and down*  
  
*good 15 minutes later*  
  
chibi megami: I'm back, and I know everything  
  
Yamato & Ray: Yeah!!!!!!  
  
Kai: chibi megami doesn't own digimon or any of the other characters, she doesn't own me or Ray either .... NOW continue !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 2 - The penalty  
  
*wait a minute I know those voices!* Taichi thought and looked up. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"No, I don't believe it!"  
  
Taichi was so rapped up in what he saw, that he didn't see the guy that came running into him. Taichi came crashing down in the penaltybox. The referee blew on his whistle and pointed to the penalty spot! The crowd cheered. Tai got to his feet and looked towards the stands where he thought he saw someone. But when he looked he saw no one.  
  
"I must be hallucinating. I thought I just saw ..!"  
  
"Hey Tai, over here!" said an overcheery voice.  
  
"Put it in the net for us, goggle head!"  
  
Taichis vision drifted down to the bottom of the stands and there he saw Mimi and Yamato. He smiled his big goofy grin and wanted to run over, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Tai, are you okay to take the penalty."  
  
Taichi looked at his teammate and nodded. He walked up to the penaltyspot with more confidence then before, now he knew that his best friend was watching. He placed the ball onto the spot, walked a few steps backwards and then ran at the ball hitting it right on target. The crowd went wild and the commentator was saying a whole lot of nonsence through the loudspeaker. Taichi celebrated, by taking the two friends he hadn't seen in ages into a big hug. It didn't take long and the match was over, with Odiaba FC winning 1:0 and going to the next round of the Japenese cup.  
  
*~*~*~out side the footballground*~*~*~  
  
"Hikari, who was Tai hugging in the stands?"  
  
"I have no idea, Davis. Here he comes, ask him yourself!"  
  
Taichi came over to everyone and greeted them.  
  
"So what did you think of the game?"  
  
"It was so cool, Tai you were the best out there and the way you took the penalty.wow!" Sora was a bit enthusiastc.  
  
Jyou and Koushiro just rolled their eyes at her. Taichi had a nervous grin on his face, mainly because he knew Sora was trying to flirt with him. One thing he knew was that he did not like her that way.  
  
"Oh yeah, Tai who were you.." Daisuke was cut of in the middle of his question.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Yagami and his fanclub." An average tall, muscular guy said with a gang of guys behind him.  
  
"What do you want Giro?"  
  
"I wanted to congratulate you on the fine penalty you scored!"  
  
"Hmpf!" Taichi didn't like the guy and never would. The gang soon left after that to everyones relief.  
  
"Is he still giving you stick, Tai." That voice brought a smile back onto Taichis face.  
  
Everyone else gasped when they saw who it was. Takeru ran over to his brother and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Yeah, but not as much as before."  
  
The rest of the digidestined asked Yamato and Mimi a lot of question, like how they were doing and what they've been up to!  
  
*~*~*~later that afternoon*~*~*~  
  
Taichi and Yamato were at the park doing some long time catching up. It was a year since they last saw each other.  
  
"You know Tai, I miss being here."  
  
"You do, but I thought you loved living in europe and travelling!"  
  
"I do, but you know there is no place like home." Yamatos eyes sparkeld when he said those words.  
  
"You are coming on Saturday, right?"  
  
"Sure I am, I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Say, Yamato have you found the girl of your dreams yet?"  
  
Yamato was a bit shocked at the drastic change in subject, and really didn't know how to answer.  
  
"No, and I don't think I will."  
  
"Oh, why's that?" Taichi was a little bit confused.  
  
"Just have the feeling that I won't!" Yamatos voice falterd. Taichi noticed this but didn't want to pursue it any futher, because he knew he wouldn't get an answer.  
  
"Have you, then?" Yamato actually didn't want to know the answer, but still asked anyway.  
  
"No, I havn't either. Still looking!"  
  
"Oh!" Yamato was a bit disapointed that he didn't mention anything else, but what did he expect.  
  
"What's school like in Europe anyway?"  
  
"Oh it's Okay, have to wear school uniforms. They're not very nice. The teachers are more strict, that's for sure. I'm doing my O levels this Year."  
  
"What are O levels?"  
  
"They are a type of qualification." Yamato looked at his watch and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Damn I should have been home 5 minutes ago. Mum is coming over with TK! Sorry gotta dash. I'll call you alright."  
  
"Yeah, till then Yama."  
  
Yamato ran of laughing. Taichi stayed at the park for a little while longer and then went home.  
  
*~*~*~at the Ishida apartment*~*~*~ (still have for when they go back on holidays)  
  
"Dad, I'm home. Sorry I'm late Tai and I got a bit carried away with are conversation and I forgot about the time."  
  
"It's alright Matt. You two had a lot to catch up on, am I right."  
  
"yeah!"  
  
Yamato was relieved that his father wasn't angry with him. He went into the livingroom and greeted his mother and brother. They stayed over for dinner, the conversation they had was pleasant as well. Yamato had really missed Takeru, and after dinner they had to hook up the playstation 2 to see who was still the best nowadays. After Takeru and his mother left, Yamato went to his room and laid him self down on the bed. He thought about ringing Taichi, but decided not to and that it could wait until tomorrow. Yamato reached under his pillow and pulled out a dark green leather book. The book was Yamatos Journal, he wrote in it nearly every day and today was no exception.  
  
Dear Journal  
  
I had the most wonderfull day, I got to spend it with Taichi. He still looks as good as ever. I went to his cup game, he scored a great penalty, taking them through to the next round. I actually hoped my feelings for him would eventually disapeard, but they are still burning bright. I'm glad he didn't ask anymore questions about me finding my dream girl.. He's the one I love.. Takeru was here, I still beat him at videogames though. He will never learn.. Well gotta go, I'll know doubt be dreaming of him again... not that I'm complaining... I wonder if he feels the same way..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chibi megami: well, that was my second chapter I hoped you liked it  
  
Yamato: Please review.. Kai really got something out of you didn't he *^_^*  
  
Chibi megami: Yep, good thing to.might of taken ages otherwise *^-^*  
  
Kai: That's what I'm here for  
  
Ray: yep, our knight in shining armour *^-^*  
  
Kai: *-_-u*  
  
Chibi megami: well I hope to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible ... so I'll see you then  
  
All: Bye 


	3. Cleaning out my closet

Ray: we're back ....... *^-^*...  
  
Chibi megami: Well this time it's just me and Ray........Everyone else is out *^-^*  
  
Ray: we have no idea how this chapter is going to turn out, so we hope you enjoy it *^_~*  
  
Chibi megami: yep ... ray do the disclaimer for me  
  
Ray: No prob, chibi megami does not own digimon or any of the characters in the series.  
  
Chibi megami: you know it is very quiet without the others here.  
  
Ray: I know, but it will be just as much fun *^-^*  
  
Chibi megami: well I think we should get on with the chapter don't you  
  
Ray: of course, here it is  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 3 - Cleaning out my closet  
  
Dear Journal  
  
I had the most wonderfull day, I got to spend it with Taichi. He still looks as good as ever. I went to his cup game, he scored a great penalty, taking them through to the next round. I actually hoped my feelings for him would eventually disapeard, but they are still burning bright. I'm glad he didn't ask anymore questions about me finding my dream girl.. He's the one I love.. Takeru was here, I still beat him at videogames though. He will never learn.. Well gotta go, I'll know doubt be dreaming of him again... not that I'm complaining... I wonder if he feels the same way..  
  
Yamato stopped when he wrote down those last words. *Who am I kidding there is no way he can feel the same way.* A tear slid down his pale cheek. He closed his Journal and slid it back under his pillow. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. *Yamato, you are pathetic* He spun back round on his heel and got changed. Getting into to bed, he shut off the light next his bed. Sleep didn't claim im immediately, but after awhile he had cried himself to sleep. Dreaming of the one person he thought he couldn't have.  
  
*~*~*~the next morning*~*~*~  
  
Rays of sunlight seeped through the slit the curtains left. They shone onto a pale face, that had golden bangs dangling in front of it. Yamato started to wake up. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he brushed his loose blond hair behind his ear and got out of bed. He opend up the curtains and saw that today was going to be a beautifull day. Going into the bathroom, he got into the shower and started to think about what he could wear today. He wanted to look good for Taichi, even though he knew it would be for nothing. Yamato was stood infront of his wardrobe, when he suddenly heard a knock at his bedroom door. He strolled over to the door and opend it, still with only having a towel around his waist. When he saw who was stood there, he raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"Hey Yama-kun, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Mimi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you, baka! Not only that I want to know about yesterday. You know you and Tai!"  
  
"Nothing happened Mimi and there is no way I am telling him. I can't, I'm happy with what I have with him. Even if it is only friendship."  
  
"Oh Yama-kun! Anyway you didn't answer my first question!" Mimi tried to change the subject.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Did you sleep well? So did you?"  
  
"Not really, you know seeing Tai again brought back the waterworks." Yamato answerd sadly.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry for asking!"  
  
"Never mind, you know you could help me find something to wear." His voice cheered up a bit. He knew Mimi would find the right outfit in his closet.  
  
"Sure thing Yama-kun."  
  
She soon set to work, going through Yamatos closet. Mimi threw clothes here and there.  
  
"Now, it is going to be a wonderfull day today, so we need something with short sleeves."  
  
Mimi was musing to herself, while Yamato was debating about his decision to let Mimi help. There were clothes everywhere, they sure had some cleaning up to do. But didn't he always when Mimi picked out his clothes. She did a great job of it though, because he always looked stunning when she was through with him. One thing Mimi wasn't allowed to touch was his hair. No one touched it.  
  
"Ah here we are, this should be good."  
  
Mimi shoved a sleeveles crimson coloured shirt in his hands and told him to put it on. While Mimi had gone through his closet, he decided it was the best time to put some Boxers on. They were silk boxers coloured black. He put the shirt on and stood there, with his arms crossed.  
  
"Perfect, now where are those skin tight black leather pants, we got not to long ago?" Eyeing the closet.  
  
"They should be still in my suitcase, I didn't get everything unpacked yesterday."  
  
"Great, you definitely need them on."  
  
She got up and trotted over to his suitcase, rummagin through it until she found the trowsers she was looking for. Yamato caught them with ease, as she threw him the trowsers.  
  
"One more thing before you put those trowsers on, hun!"  
  
Mimi walked over to Yamatos underwear draw. Yamato couldn't believe what Mimi pulled out, she had pulled his string tangas out. She bought them when they got the trowsers, even when Yamato protested.  
  
"No way Mimi, I still can't believe we got them."  
  
"Yama-kun, you can't wear anything else under those leather pants. And you want Tai to see your fine ass, don't you." She pinched his bottom to prove her point.  
  
"Or you can wear none at all, what do you say sweety?" Mimi gave Yamato a sly look.  
  
"Ok, I'll go with underwear." Yamato sighed in defeat.  
  
He got up and left for the bathroom. He took his boxers of and slid the thin material up his legs. They were definitely something he would have to get used to. After he finished adjusting his string tanga, he put the leather trowsers on. When he looked into the large mirror on the wall he was speechless. Mimi was right the trowsers really did show off his fine bottom. Any other underwear would of ruined it. He walked out of the bathroom to hear Mimi squeal.  
  
"Oh, I knew they would look great on you. Tai does not know what he is missing."  
  
"I'm going to do my hair now! So think about where we could go today and then I'll ring Tai when I'm finished."  
  
"Kay!" Mimi was still marvelling at her work and his bum.  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Stop staring at my ass." Yamato smirked at her.  
  
But she couldn't help pinching it one more time, when she passed him to sit on the bed.  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Sorry, but I can't help it. Your sexy, it's ashame you and I aren't straight."  
  
Yamato didn't want to say anything about that. It took 15 minutes for him to do his hair. After he finished his hair, he asked Mimi what they should do and she suggested on going to the movies and have coffee at some café. Yamato thought that was a great idea and picked up the phone. He dailed Taichis number and waited.  
  
*ring* *ring*  
  
"Yagami residence, Taichi speaking." Taichi sounded a bit sleepy.  
  
"Hey Tai, it's me!"  
  
"Oh hey, Matt! How's it going?"  
  
"Just peachy, Mimi's here and we were wondering if you would like to go see a movie with us and have some coffee in a café." Yamato was hoping Taichi didn't have other plans.  
  
"That sounds great I would love to, when and where?"  
  
"We will pick you up in lets say half an hour."  
  
"OK, I'll see you then."  
  
"OK!"  
  
With that they both hung up. Mimi and Yamato said fairwell to his father and left the apartment. They called a few other people on the way to Taichis house. They called Takeru, Sora, Jyou, Koushiro and they were going to ask Hikari once they got there. Koushiro couldn't make it because he was going on a computer convention and Jyou said he couldn't make it because he had to visit his sick grandmother. They reached Taichis apartment within the 30 minutes and rang the doorbell. Taichis sister Hikari answered the door.  
  
"Oh hey you two! Taichi is in his room."  
  
"Thanks Kari."  
  
"Your welcome, Yamato." She smiled happily at him.  
  
Yamato went to see Taichi, but Mimi stayed behind.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
"Hai, Mimi?"  
  
"Do you want to come with us? Takeru and Sora are coming too." Mimi smiled brightly a her.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to come." Hikari wanted to see Takeru and now she could without Daisuke hanging around.  
  
"Great, say what do you think of Yamatos clothes? I think they show his cute bum well!"  
  
"I didn't really notice that, but he really looked hot. I'll look when he comes back."  
  
"You know I'm so glad we bought those trowsers. I had to persuade him to wear a ..." Mimi whispered the rest into her ear.  
  
"No way, now I definitely have to look." Hikari was some what shocked to hear what Yamato was wearing.  
  
*~*~*~meanwhile in Taichis room*~*~*~  
  
Taichi had just finished getting ready, when he heard the doorbell ring. He was wearing black cargo pants and a white shortsleeved shirt. He heard his door open and he turned around. Taichis jaw dropped when he saw who walked in the door.  
  
"Yamato, you look....!" Taichi was speechless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chibi megami: Well I think that went alright....*^-^*...  
  
Ray: yeah, not bad for just you and me  
  
*Kai walks in the door*  
  
Kai: what are you two doing  
  
Ray: updating this fic, were finished *^-^*  
  
Kai: *o_O* I need to read this  
  
*Yamato walks in*  
  
Yamato: What you reading Kai  
  
Kai: The next chapter to this fic and your kincky  
  
Yamato: *o_O*  
  
Chibi megami: please review .... means a lot to me ... I'll update soon, bye  
  
Ray: see ya *^-^* 


	4. Oblivious

Chibi megami: hello it's me again ......... this story doesn't seem to be that popular, but I'll still write on *^-^*  
  
Ray: hhhmmm, maybe we could do better in this chapter, people liked the last one  
  
Chibi megami: Yeah mabe your right, I really adore those people that have reviewed on this story  
  
Ray: The disclaimer is like all the other ones in the last chapters, chibi megami does not own Digimon or any of the other characters in the Series  
  
Chibi megami: from now on I'll be only writing this story with Ray-chan here.... *^-^*...  
  
Ray: Yeah, no one may interfere ... *laughs evily*..  
  
Chibi megami: Ray...*-_-u*  
  
Ray: Shall we continue with the story  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 4 - Oblivious  
  
Taichi had just finished getting ready, when he heard the doorbell ring. He was wearing black cargo pants and a white shortsleeved shirt. He heard his door open and he turned around. Taichis jaw dropped when he saw who walked in the door.  
  
"Yamato, you look....!" Taichi was speechless.  
  
Yamato was beaming smiles on the inside. Seeing Taichis face when he saw what he looked like was priceless.  
  
"What, Taichi?" Yamato teased Taichi.  
  
"Nothing, did Mimi pick that out for you to wear?" Taichi turned away blushing furiously.  
  
"In a matter of fact yes she did. I think she did a pretty good job, too!" Yamato had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"You've got that right, your going to be a huge girl magnet!"  
  
"Hmpf!" Yamato snorted.  
  
"What and that's not a good thing?" Taichi asked with a small smile.  
  
"Not really, I wish that girls wouldn't do that." Yamato frowned.  
  
"So whos coming with us?"  
  
"Well there is me and Mimi, Sora and Takeru are coming as well. And Mimi is asking your sister. That should be all of us." Yamato said thoughtfully.  
  
Taichi had been aware of his feelings for Yamato for along time now, but he never had the guts to tell him. He believed Yamato was completely straight. He was totally oblivious though to all the flirting Yamato did in his presence. Yamato wished he could tell Taichi how he felt, but he presumed that Sora and Taichi had a thing for each other and left it like that.  
  
"So, are you ready to go?" Yamato was getting uncomfortable with the silence that had developed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready!"  
  
Taichi stared at Yamatos butt and wondered if he had any underwear on, under those tight ass leather pants. They walked out of Taichis room and saw that Hikari was ready as well. Hikari noticed how fine Yamato looked in those trowsers and wondered if Tks butt looked that good.  
  
"Hey Yama, nice ass you have. Is TKs that good." Hikari said with a smirk.  
  
Yamato blushed three shades of red.  
  
"Hikari!" Taichi stated with a glare. No one heard the jealousy in his voice.  
  
Yamato and Mimi walked ahead of the two siblings.  
  
"What Taichi, I can't help it if he looks hot. I can't believe your just letting him go."  
  
"Kari, you know I can't tell him!"  
  
"Tell who what?"  
  
Taichi and Hikari both jumped out of their skins, when they heard Yamato say that.  
  
"Mmmm .... nothing just some buisness with Daisuke." Taichi lied.  
  
"Oh!" Yamato was somewhat disapointed. He thought he was stupid for putting his hopes up like that.  
  
After a long walk they met up with Sora and Takeru. Sora as predicted started to flirt with Taichi, much to Yamatos annoyance. Hikari and Takeru were laging behind in their own little world, holding hands. Mimi looked at Yamato sadly.  
  
"Come on Yamato cheer up. You know it could be worse, they could be kissing in front of you." Mimi whispered.  
  
"Yeah I know! I don't know how I would handel that. Maybe you can you know work on her." Yamato asked with a grin.  
  
"No, Yama. You know I have a girlfriend already, this is your problem don't drag me into it." Mimi said in disbelieve.  
  
"Sorry, Mimi! It's just so frustrating."  
  
"I know baby. But we will work something out, that I promise you." She beamed a smile at him.  
  
"Thanks, Meems." He gave her a smile in return.  
  
They arrived at the Cinema in no time at all. Inside the girls started to argue about what movie to watch. Sora wanted to watch a romance film, Hikari wasn't that bothered but pulled her nose at some sugestions, but Mimi wanted to see action movies. Yamato and the two other boys were shaking their heads. They went to fetch some popcorn and drinks for everyone, while the girls picked out a movie. All of a sudden Mimi squealed.  
  
"Yama, the movie we so want to see is on."  
  
"Which one?" There were so many that they wanted to see.  
  
"Tripile X, we got to go and see that movie. I'm going." Mimi was determined as ever.  
  
"I am comeing with you, no doubt about it." Yamato replied.  
  
"I'll come, too." Taichi didn't really want to see a romance movie with Sora.  
  
"I think I'll come, too." Takeru looked over to Hikari, who smiled and nodded her head at him.  
  
"Well I think that's settled then." Mimi went up to the counter and got the tickets.  
  
They sat down in their a signed seats. Yamato and Taichi sat together. Much to Yamatos relief even though the she witch was on the other side of Taichi. The movie went by and when they left, Sora didn't look to good so she decided to call it a day. Yamato was jumping for joy inside. After Sora left, they headed towards the Ruby café, to have a drink. On their way there they spoke about the movie and other things. Mimi couldn't believe, with all the flirting Yamato did, Taichi didn't even notice. *Is that guy thick or what!* She thought to herself. They entered the café and ordered their drinks and sat down in a corner by the window.  
  
"So what is this race about, that your competing in tomorrow?" Taichi had been wondering that ever since he knew he was going.  
  
"Well, were competing as a team. We start of on two sides of the table. So we don't end up racing each other until the final. There are three races." Mimi tried to explain to her friends.  
  
"If the two of us reach the final together, we have a better chance in winning. It's a Tag Team race. I just hope JD and Rick aren't there, if they are we have are work cut out for each other."  
  
"Who are they Yamato?" Hikari said blinking.  
  
"No one in particular, just two idiots who beat us last time." Yamato frowned.  
  
Mimi looked over Yamatos shoulder and saw two guys enter the café. She gasped and looked at Yamato.  
  
"Oh no!" She exclaimed.  
  
Yamato turned around and his eyes went wide. *What the hell are they doing here of all places.*  
  
"Dear God!" Escaped Yamatos lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chibi megami: Ok, that's us for now...we hoped you liked this chapter..  
  
Ray: Yama is definitely sexy in leather pants..*drools*  
  
Chibi megami: I know. Well I'll update as soon as I can  
  
Ray: and I'll be there when she does .... oh and please review.... *^-^*  
  
Kai: well how did it go  
  
Ray: great, we will see though if it's good or not  
  
Chibi megami: hey Kai, want to read  
  
Ray: well we've gotta go now  
  
Chibi megami: bye-de-bye *^-^* 


	5. I'm a survivor

Chibi megami: hello it's taken me sometime but I've finaly gotten round to writing this fic on *^-^*  
  
Ray: the reviews we got were so cool, you guys rule *\(^-^)/*  
  
Chibi megami: I can't believe that I've left this story so long  
  
Ray: well at least you haven't forgotten it  
  
Chibi megami: yeah, your're right. I don't own digimon or any of the characters in the series and I don't own the characters from SSX Tricky  
  
Ray: You don't own me either  
  
Chibi megami: I know but we don't really have to mention that do we  
  
Ray: No, we hope you will like this chapter like all the others *^-^*  
  
Chibi megami: okay, on with the fic  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 - I'm a survivor  
  
"Oh no!" She exclaimed.  
  
Yamato turned around and his eyes went wide. *What the hell are they doing here of all places.*  
  
"Dear God!" Escaped Yamatos lips.  
  
They saw how 3 guys entered the café. Yamato turned around and hoped they wouldn't notice them. But luck wasn't on Yamatos and Mimis side, the three boys of course saw them and decided to go over to them.  
  
"Look at what we have here. If it isn't pretty boy and barbie!" One of the boys said.  
  
"What do you want JP?" Yamato spat.  
  
"Nothing much, I see you actually survived are last encounter." JP had short blond hair and a thick french accent.  
  
"You're not competing in the snow dream race are you, it would be such ashame to plaster that pretty face of yours in the snow again, Yamato." A fat guy said.  
  
"If you must know, fatso. Yes we are and we will beat you guys this time, you can count on it." Mimi was annoyed.  
  
The fat guy didn't take the fatso coment very well and wanted to advance over to Mimi, but this other guy stopped him.  
  
"Luther, calm down. We don't need any trouble. Save it for the race!"  
  
"Your right Eddy. I'll cream you, mark my words."  
  
"Uh, I'm shaking with fear." Mimi laughed.  
  
Luther was a fat guy, his belly hung over the edge of his pants he was that fat. He has short brown hair that was mostly covered by a hat. Eddy was a guy with a big orange afro style haircut and you definitely heard he was american, along with Luther. In the mean time Yamato and JP were glaring at each other. They had their own little conflict going on. Yamatos eyes narrowed at JP, he really wanted to sock that git in the face. Taichi and the others were looking a little bit confused, mainly because they didn't know what the hell was going on.  
  
"Maybe you should hope that are paths don't cross at the race Ishida, because I won't go lightly on you!" JP smirked.  
  
"I'm a surviver. You can't hurt me!" Yamato said smuggly. JP started to get angry.  
  
"We will just see about that, you piece of ****!"  
  
Yamatos face fell and he jumped up, ready to punch JPs lights out but was held back by Taichi.  
  
"Leave it Yamato, he isn't worth the energy." Taichi kept his grip tight around Yamatos waist.  
  
JP snorted and turned to leave. "We will see if you're a surviver, Ishida! We will see." He motioned for the other two to follow him.  
  
Yamato started to calm down, when he saw them leave the café. Mimi looked worried at Yamato and fidgeted in her seat. Taichi turnd Yamato around and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"What was that all about? And don't tell me it was nothing, because that didn't look like nothing to me." Taichi had a serious tone to his voice.  
  
"It's nothing you should worry yourself about, Taichi. We can handle are own battles." Yamato was still mad and hadn't of calmed down properly.  
  
"But Yama, we don't want you to get hurt. Please tell us how this started." Takeru was worried about his brother.  
  
"Takeru, I don't want to talk about it. Just forget about what you just saw okay." Yamato crossed his arms over his chest and glared at nothing inparticular.  
  
"Look Yamato, I know a threat when I hear one and it sounded like your life is in danger as well as Mimis. You can not expect us to just drop the subject." Taichi wasn't going to let go until he got some answer.  
  
"Just leave it alone Taichi, or better yet leave me alone." Yamato snapped.  
  
Yamato got up from his seat and stormed of towards the till to pay for his and mimis drink. Once he was done he turned to the exit.  
  
"Let's go Mimi." Yamato was to mad to say anything else.  
  
Mimi gave everyone an apologetic look and left with Yamato.  
  
"Something is definitely wrong here. And I think we will have to find out before it's too late." Taichi stated and Takeru nodded his head along with Hikari. Who was silent the whole time.  
  
*~*~*~at the Ishida apartment*~*~*~  
  
They entered the apartment and the mood was pretty foul. Mimi was worried about Yamato. The incedent at the elysium alps in europe left bad scars, for both of them but Yamatos were the worst. Yamato sat himself down on the couch and pulled his knees up to chin. Tears started to fall down his pale cheeks and quite sobs started to rock through his body. Mimi saw this and took Yamato into her arms, she knew that this encounter with JP was having a bad effect on Yamato.  
  
"Yama, honey. It's going to be allright. You know he is just an ass****, with a big ego." Mimi tried to sooth Yamato.  
  
"It's not that. Why wouldn't Taichi just leave it, I didn't want to snap at him but it all happened so fast."  
  
"He's worried about you, along with Takeru. You will have to tell them eventually what happened. Everthing is going to be fine."  
  
"I hope your right, we've got are work cut out for us you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know but Zoe is going to be their along with Moby and you know that they are on our side."  
  
Mimi wiped the tears away from Yamatos face and gave him a tight hug. Yamato was gratefull that he had Mimi as a friend. They decided, after awhile of just sitting there and letting the silence calm them down, to go and get their bags ready for the race tomorrow. Mimi lived in the Ishida apartment, because her parents were both still living in america. After they had packed their bags, they got ready for bed and called it a night. Yamato had troubles getting to sleep, he was thinking about the race and Taichi. But eventually sleep claimed him and he feel into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~the next morning*~*~*~  
  
Yamato was woken up by Mimi yelling that breakfast would be ready soon. He grumbeld something and looked at his clock. It was 9 am and the sun was shining brightly through his curtains. He reluctantly got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He washed himself and got dressed. He was wearing baggy black cargo pants and a tight crimson Tank top, the back of the top was see through. His cargo pants had at the bottom of them flames running up the legs. He got his hair ready and went to see Mimi in the kitchen. Just as he entered the kitchen Mimi put the breakfast plates on the table. Mimi had a knee length jeans skirt on and a pink straples top. She walked around the room bare footed. They ate the food and watched some TV. Mimi looked at her watch and decided it was about time they left for the race. They both got ready and told Mr. Ishida that they were ready to go. It took them 1 ½ hours to get to the venue, when they arrived they saw that their friends had gotten there before them.  
  
"Hey, you guys what took you so long." Daisuke waved frantically at the two.  
  
"Nothing, I didn't know we arranged a time to meet." Yamato answered a bit confused.  
  
They walked over to the gang and greeted everyone. When Yamato saw Taichi he felt guilty because of snapping at him. He walked up to Taichi and threw his arms around his neck. Taichi was shocked at this and his mouth hung open.  
  
"I'm so sorry for snapping at you yesterday. I can't stand us being mad at each other please forgive me!" Yamatos voice started to crack.  
  
"It's allright Yama, I shouldn't have pushed you for answers that you were not willing to give." Taichi hugged Yamato back.  
  
"Oh, how sweet." A girl said from behind the group.  
  
Mimi squeald when she heard the voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chibi megami: I hope you liked this chapter..... the next chapter will be longer because I will be trying to explain the snow dream course to you *^- ^*  
  
Ray: That is going to be hard  
  
Chibi megami: No kidding, especially with the notes Kai gave me *_*  
  
Ray: we will be introducing Mimis girlfriend soon *^-^*  
  
Chibi megami: Say where is Yamato any way didn't he want to join us  
  
Ray: I think he went out with Kyo, oh well review please  
  
Chibi megami: yeah, tell me how you've liked it so far. Gotta go TTFN 


	6. Snow dream

Chibi megami: I don't know how this chapter is going to turn out, I'm having some difficulties  
  
Ray: We will get by, maybe we should ask Tala to help *^-^*  
  
Chibi megami: No I don't think so  
  
Ray: Our little chibi megami does not own Digimon or any of the characters from SSX tricky  
  
Chibi megami: I have read that some of you don't like JP and the others, well the situation between  
them and Yamato is going to get worse  
  
Ray: fists will fly ..... oh yeah  
  
Chibi megami: Well we might as well get on with the fic  
  
Ray: you said it *^-^* *listening to "Fighting Spirits" from beyblade*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 6 - Snow dream  
  
"It's allright Yama, I shouldn't have pushed you for answers that you were not willing to give." Taichi hugged Yamato back.  
  
"Oh, how sweet." A girl said from behind the group.  
  
Mimi squeald when she heard the voice. She threw her arms around the girl and hugged her tightly. Yamato detached himself from Taichi and walked over to the girl as well.  
  
"Guys I'd like you to meet Zoe, a very good friend of mine and Mimis girlfriend!" He gave Zoe a huge hug.  
  
Zoe had wine red hair that reached her shoulders and she had she had her snow costume on. The snow costume was black pants with cargo pockets. Her red top was sleevless and had a sip at the back, her boots were black with silver buckles.  
  
"You're too sweet Yamato!" She turned towards Taichi. "So you're Taichi, I've heard a lot about you from Yama here." Yamato blushed and turned his head away.  
  
"Mimi, shall we go and get ready. I think Zoe can show are friends around right?" He really wanted to get away from the embaressing situation.  
  
"Sure no problem, but hurry you two okay."  
  
Yamato and Mimi took their bags and headed for the changing rooms. There were 2 people stood at the entrance of the changing rooms and they had lists in their hands. One of them stopped Yamato and asked for his name and entrance pass, the other person checked up on Mimi. Once they were checked in they went into the separate changing rooms. Yamato got changed into darkblue cargopants and a silver skin tight sleevless top. He had silver goggles on a black and silver striped headband, that were placed on top of his head holding his blond bangs back. After Yamato got finished changing and noticed he was being watched and that's when all hell broke loose in the boys changing room. JP, Luther and Eddy were in the changing room as well, along with some other people.  
  
"Hey pretty boy, you better stay out of my way if you don't your pretty face hurt." JP said smirking.  
  
"Why don't you go and fuck Luther JP!"  
  
"Why you!" JP charged at Yamato.  
  
Yamato got his fists read for a fight, it didn't get that far though. JP was stopped by Eddy and Yamato had started to go at JP but was held back as well by some English bloke.  
  
"Let go of me you moron." JP sneered.  
  
"You don't want to be disqualified do you? There is more time later." Eddy reasond with JP.  
  
"Fine!" He dropped his fists and walked out of the changing rooms. Luther and Eddy followed, but not before giving Yamato a few glares saying it's not over yet.  
  
"It's okay Moby I'm fine now!" Moby let Yamato go.  
  
Moby was a black guy from London with black hair. He was Zoes best friend and Tag partner. Moby was wearing a top with the union jack on it and his pants were khaki coloured.  
  
"I think we should stay out of his way, his attitude has gotten worse from when we saw him last."  
  
"Well you know why that is don't you!" Yamato spat in disgust.  
  
"Let's go and see the others." Moby suggested and Yamato nodded.  
  
Mimi had gotten changed into red bellbottom trowser and a white top with a dragon on her back. She had silver goggles like Yamato and black boots. She met Kaori in the changing room and they talked about many things, but they were mainly catching up. Kaori was a sweet little japanese girl, she had her black hair in two pigtails and wore pink goggles. She had red hotpants on and a white top with red longsleeves. On her back she had a little panda backpack. They walked out of the changing rooms to find Yamato and Moby outside. Kaori squealed and hugged the two boys to death.  
  
"Hey, it's nice to see you two Kaori." Yamato smiled at her. Kaori blushed but she knew she didn't have a chance.  
  
"There you guys are, it took you long enough." Zoe came wondering over with the others.  
  
"Yamato had a run in with JP in the changing rooms." Moby crossed his arms over his broad chest.  
  
"Your joking right? Tell me you two didn't fight."  
  
"Well, we shared a few colourfull words, but that was all." Yamato plainly said.  
  
"This is not good you guys." Zoe stated.  
  
"Why, what's wrong Zoe?" Mimi started to get worried.  
  
"I saw the list for the first round race, me and Yamato will be going up first with JP."  
  
Yamato stared at Zoe in disbelieve, he clenched his fists together and started to shake. Taichi came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Yamato.  
  
"Is it really that bad going up against him?" Taichi was a bit confused.  
  
Zoe looked at Yamato with a questioning gaze, but Yamato just looked away. She turned to Mimi who just shook her head.  
  
"Your saying that they don't know." The other snowboarders looked at Yamato as well.  
  
Yamato became extremly uncomfortable around his friends and without warning he bolted away from his friends. He ran into the only snowboarders area, they were all stunned at Yamatos reaction. Especially Taichi. Zoe snapped out of her shocked state and dashed of after him. Mimi stayed with the others, she had decided to watch the race with her friends. Moby and Kaori decided to join the gang as well, they weren't due to race yet either. Taichi was still starring at the door Yamato disapeared into, Mimi put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.  
  
"He will tell you eventually." Taichi looked at Mimi and nodded. They soon headed towards the stands to sit with their friends.  
  
*~*~*~snow dream venue*~*~*~  
  
The course snow dream is 2860 metres long and has a vertical drop of 825 metres.The course starts with three ice jumps that lead into a right corner. Then there is another corner that turns left into a slalom. The snowboarders have to corner carefully due to the ice on the track. Following the slalom comes a jump and some more slalom corners, but these are covered with snow. Some more jumps come up after, to be exact two jumps next to each other, a big one and a somewhat smaller one. Then comes a jump after a left corner, jumping the jump takes them into a right corner that goes into a straight part of the course. On this straight bit of track are two ramps that lead to a fork in the track. The track splits into two directions and meets in the middle with a jump and splits again. After a few corners the roads come together again and turn into a right bend. After taking the right turn they head for a ramp, that hides the left bend into the slalom of ice corners. This slalom is pretty long and tight. When leaving the slalom they have to jump a ramp, more snow corners a wait the snowboarders behind the ramp. After all that is behind them, then comes the biggist jump with the vertical drop of 825 metres. This jump gives the snowboarders a chance to show the crowed some neat stunts. Then comes a left corner that leads onto a bridge, down a hill and towards the finishing line.  
  
*~*~*~snowboarders area*~*~*~  
  
Zoe ran into the room and looked for Yamato, she soon spotted him on a couch in the corner of the room. She walked over to him and sat down. Yamato had his head buried in his hands and didn't move to look at whoever sat down next to him.  
  
"What is wrong with you Yamato. You can't hide it forever."  
  
"I know, but I can't tell them yet. Anyway it's pay back time, for what he did to me." Yamato didn't try and hide his anger.  
  
"You know JP won't give up. We need to work together, if we both want to get threw to the next stage." Zoe stuck her hand out to Yamato. He took her hand and they shook.  
  
"We won't let them get the better of us and together we can do this." Yamatos grip on Zoes hand tightend.  
  
"Too right. Let's get our boards and head for the starting line. I'm so pumped." Zoe and Yamato got of the couch and got their respective boards. Yamatos board was a fast freestyle board, it was blue with a silver wolf on the bottom surrounded by lightening. On top of the board was Yamatos name in grafiti style writing. Zoes boardercross snowboard was a crimson red colour with black, yellow and orange flames. Above the flames was a devilgirl, on top of the board was also Zoes name in grafiti style writing. They found out on the way to the starting line which box they had to start from. When Yamato saw which box he had to start from his eyes went wide as he saw who was next to him.  
  
"Oh fuck!"  
  
The other person just stared back with an evil grin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chibi megami: Okay this took longer than expected  
  
Ray: No kidding *-_-u*  
  
Chibi megami: I hope you all understood the track description I wrote, I had to have Shishi kokoru  
help me with the notes *^-^*  
  
Ray: If you liked this chapter then Review please  
  
Chibi megami: right, got more chapters to write so see you guys  
  
Ray: Yeah, Kai should be back soon, so I can finaly go swimming *=^-^=*  
  
Chibi megami: *-_-u* 


End file.
